closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Pictures
“Warner Bros.” redirects here. ---- Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1923–1925 1925–1929 This is the very first Warner Bros. shield logo, nicknamed the "Brain Shield". The top half of the shield included a photo of the exterior of the their original studio building, with the "WB" initials occupying the bottom half, separated by a small dash. The title card with this version of the logo originally included the text "A Warner Brothers Classic of the Screen", which was later replaced with "A Warner Brothers Production" in 1926. 1929–1937 This was the first logo design in which the "WB" letters filled the whole shield. It is inferred that this version of the shield emphasized how Warner Bros. ignored Jack L. Warner's dislike of sound films. There are two different types of the lettering "WARNER BROS. PICTURES, Inc.". This logo was also used on Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. 1929–1931 1931–1937 1935–1937 1937–1967 In 1937, a ring was added onto the shield reading the company's full name ("WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC.") for the first time, a design that would resonate within many of its subsequent logo designs. 1948–1967 1953–1967, 1970-1972, 1985–2020 After its introduction at the end of the 1953 film Hondo, this logo was slightly modified to be used as a print logo for film trailers and other stationary media. After it was discontinued in 1972, it was later reintroduced on the poster for the 1985 film Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 In 1967, for the first time in WB history, the text "WB" was nowhere to be found on the logo; instead, the symbol "W7", symbolizing its merger with Seven Arts, appeared. Warner Bros., Inc. 1970–1972 This logo was once superimposed over one of the backgrounds used for the 1948 logo that would later be used for the 1984 logo. This was used during the period Warner Bros. when was owned by Kinney National Company; that firm's name would sometimes appear inside the rectangular block in place of "Warner Bros." in this logo. 1972-1973, 1985–2005 Used in some films from 1972 and 1973, and as a closing logo between 1985 and 2005. 1972–1990 Famed logo designer Saul Bass, also responsible for the Geffen "G" and the United Airlines logos of the 1970s, created this logo, which was very unpopular in its time. However, this is still used as a logo today for other Warner properties (mainly by the now-unrelated Warner Music Group), and the stylized typeface was used for WB's home video division from 1978 to 1996. Warner Bros. Pictures (second era) 1993–2020 Warner Bros. 1993.jpg|Color variant In 1993, the banner "Warner Bros. Pictures" was re-added to the shield, resembling the logo used between 1937 and 1967 and between 1984 and 2001. It was used as the corporative logo of the company for 26 years until the rebrand in 2019. 2001–2020 2019-present After Warner Bros. Entertainment revealed a new logo on November 13, 2019, Warner Bros. Pictures also refreshed its image to match with the modern look of the new shield, which is expected to begin appearing on screen in early 2020. Note Despite the name change on its logo to Warner Bros. Pictures in 1984, the company was still referred to as Warner Bros. until 2000, when its legal name in advertising materials was changed back to Warner Bros. Pictures; it is still officially referred to as Warner Bros. outside of this. External links *Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Jack Warner Category:Warner Media Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Movie studios Category:Burbank Category:California Category:United States Category:1923 Category:1967 Category:1970 Category:1993 Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:AT&T Category:AOL